


一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

by WheatEdge



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 桑雅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 白色情人节快乐，沃特斯先生。
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

**Author's Note:**

> *桑雅，是迟到很久的白情文，标题取自马尔克斯同名小说。  
> *现pa，已婚设定，琳是领养的女儿。剧情有很多捏造，请谨慎阅读。  
> *有一点点史密斯夫妇的风味。  
> *首次发布时间：2020.3.16

“嘿，那边那位小姐，有空赏脸喝一杯咖啡吗？”

时间正值周六下午，诺弗兰特阳光明媚，温暖的光晕透过咖啡厅的玻璃落地窗洒进来，衬得男人蜜色眼眸格外脉脉。于是被邀请的那位女士便欣然接受，与男人坐在了同一张桌子前，涂了艳红指甲油的手将菜单推到一边。  
“一杯卡布奇诺就好。我不太擅长喝苦味的东西——您不会因此而嫌弃我吧？”  
“您做什么选择都是您的自由，我怎么可能嫌弃呢。”男人从善如流地回答，而后挥手招来服务生，“两杯卡布奇诺。”  
两杯饮品被端上来的瞬间，一张名片跟着被推到了她的面前。  
“请容我介绍一下自己吧，”男人双手交叉放在桌上，“我是桑克瑞德·沃特斯。现在您可以同我聊聊您需要什么服务了吗？”

“……他又先我一步出发了？”  
“这也是没办法的事，玛托雅。需要我联系塔塔露为你换一个任务目标吗？”  
“不用了，不过你倒是可以直接帮我申请休假一天——我还不知道他为什么这么执着于做掉那个出轨的男人呢。”  
说完她便转身离去，高跟靴踏在地上发出清脆敲击声。于里昂热对着她的背影摇了摇头，在手机上给塔塔露发去信息，告诉这位联络员请将原本配给雅·修特拉的目标转接给自己。  
“我早就告诉过你，桑克瑞德。不要小瞧魔女啊。”

雅·修特拉从大楼里转出来时已经换好了一套新礼服：束腰，露背，柔软的布料勾勒出成熟女性的身体曲线，她别好披肩上的最后一枚领针，一点浓翠与她的发饰相得益彰。  
她摸索着拨出一个号码，三声清脆嘟音后自动转入了语音信箱。  
“琳，今天我会晚些到家……”  
一句话还没说完，一只手已经搭上她的肩膀。雅·修特拉微微皱了皱眉，回转身时看见自己此行的目标已经不请自来地撞上枪口。于是她恰到好处地端起微笑，“请问先生您有什么事吗？”  
“我只是……想邀请您这位富有魅力的女性与我跳今晚的开场舞。不知道您是否有兴趣接受我的邀请？”  
“当然可以。”她熟稔地搭上对方的手，“不胜荣幸之至。”

“说实话，这份工作也不是那么容易。”桑克瑞德说，“但能让各位美丽的花儿再放笑靥，是我的追求。”  
“真是油嘴滑舌。”坐在他对面的美丽女性把玩着无名指上的婚戒，钻石在阳光下折射着绚烂的七彩光晕，“你有几分保证？”  
“交给我您还不放心吗？”  
“我先说好，只有今晚这一次机会。”少妇咬紧了牙关，“今晚的舞会。为了确保成功的概率，我要你作我的舞伴出席。”  
“求之不得，女士。”桑克瑞德说，看着她端起了咖啡杯，“我会尽力而为的。”

雅·修特拉不太习惯这样热闹的环境，但碍于工作需要，也不得不融入其中。侍者从她身旁穿过，端着装满香槟杯的托盘问她要不要来一杯。她取过一杯淡金色的酒水，戴着蕾丝手套的手却与另一只手不期而遇了。熟悉的指节、熟悉的手表，顺着线条好看的胳臂上去是同样线条好看的面庞，而这张面庞她从自己还是个年轻姑娘的时候就已经熟悉了——  
“抱歉，女士。我拿了您想要的酒水吗？”那张脸的主人朝她投来抱歉的眼神，行了一个标准的绅士礼后又朝她眨眨眼，而后迅速地转身离去，甚至没给她任何反应的时间，他就已经消失在宴会的宾客群里了。  
这家伙……雅·修特拉暗暗磨牙，他怎么敢这样轻视她？在这一刻她似乎抛掉了恩师玛托雅曾教她的冷静和矜持，像个小姑娘一样生起漫无边际的闷气来。  
这不对，但是她没办法对这种赤裸裸的挑战视而不见。雅·修特拉试图说服自己接受这股无名火——毕竟是桑克瑞德有错在先。他不同自己商量便抢了本属于她的任务对象，现在更是得寸进尺，直接出现在她好不容易扳回的棋局上，看上去还十分乐在其中。  
“安提戈涅*小姐？”  
“噢，不好意思。稍稍走了些神。”雅·修特拉抿过一口香槟，听见对方喊自己假名的时候出现了短暂的愣怔。她深呼吸提起精神来，将那杯酒水放在一边。“现在进行到哪里了？”  
话音刚落，轻柔的圆舞曲响起来，人们纷纷将视线投向这边，雅·修特拉也不例外。她看向身边的男人，这场宴会的男主人——这出绝妙好戏的重要角色——他向她伸出手，邀请她跳一支开场舞。  
雅·修特拉欣然接受：以她魔女的名号作保，她绝不会输掉这一局。

“所以，什么时候我可以出场？”桑克瑞德坐在阴影里，低头望向身边女人的曳地裙摆。“他们的开场舞已经快跳完了。”  
“嗤，没想到你比我还急。”女人的红艳指尖几乎陷进用作扶手的椅背，“等这一曲结束就上吧。”  
桑克瑞德没再接话，他突然失去了与她谈笑的兴趣。一个刚看见苗头就想迫不及处理自己出轨丈夫的女人——一个不冷静的女人。  
那身剪裁适当的黑礼裙很衬她，当然。她无论何时都能用恰到好处的形象和方式解决问题，不像总得依靠别样方法处理任务的他，雅·修特拉永远都那么云淡风轻。  
旋过一次、再一次，她的腰肢朝后弯，那双淡色的眼眸向他的方向投来转瞬即逝的一瞥。而后她从男主人的臂弯里轻巧脱出，抚平米白的发丝。  
而现在轮到你了。她说。

这或许是一场挑战，或许不是。但桑克瑞德明白自己在没告知她就贸然出了本属于她的任务时就已经失去了退路。但退缩也不是他的风格——从萨纳兰到萨雷安，他从没放弃过。  
“所以你会怎么处理？”在旋到舞池最中央时女人问道，“我希望你速战速决。”  
“您不信任我？”桑克瑞德回答，“我能保证您拿到您想要的东西。相应的，我的酬金也需要您给我保证。”  
“只要他的保险金到手，有什么给不了的？”她皱了皱眉，“……等等，他是不是和一个女人往后面的休息室去了？”  
“看起来有人捷足先登了。”桑克瑞德迅速从舞池边缘闪下了台，“所以我得更快才行。”

“美丽的安提戈涅小姐，您身着黑裙的身姿如同高举天平的女神……”  
“客套话就免了吧，麦克白先生？”  
“……真是的，什么都逃不过你的眼睛。”被称作麦克白的男人一扫方才的含情脉脉，换上了一副嘲讽的表情。“能和传说中的魔女玛托雅一较高下，我才是更荣幸的那一方啊。”  
“闲话少说。”雅·修特拉拧起眉毛，“你涉嫌窃取机密和贪污款项，现在更是和加雷马那群人混在一起，已经不可能有迂回的余地了。”  
“是吗？但拂晓难道不也是在与使用亚拉戈高位技术的人沆瀣一气吗？”  
男人高举起手枪对准猫魅的额心，“相比之下我们还更磊落一点。”

桑克瑞德还没来得及踏进休息室，就听见了一声枪响。而紧随其后的是玻璃的碎裂声和高跟鞋的清脆咔哒声。他一脚踢开紧闭的大门，握着枪冲进去的时候只见被静音手枪射穿的男人躺在地上，雅·修特拉抹掉脸上被溅到的一丝鲜血，回头望着他。  
“戏剧已经结束了。”  
“这回你说错了，雅·修特拉。”  
桑克瑞德伸手从男人的胸前口袋抽出他的另一只手机，取出存储卡后一枪打碎。  
“我们的目标虽然是同一个人，但我们的目的却不一样。”  
“她只要她丈夫出轨的证据好以此握住把柄？真是容易心软。如果换成我……”  
“咳咳！”桑克瑞德不自然地咳了两声，“我们是不是该换个地方说这些？万一被人发现，我们可会被塔塔露念到明年的。”  
于是他们回到宴会上。雅·修特拉站在稍远一些的地方，望着桑克瑞德将那一小枚东西放进少妇的手心，尔后不停顿地朝她走来。  
“你穿这件很好看。”他握住她的手，刻意压低了下一句的音量：“身材很好。”  
雅·修特拉剜了他一眼，“我以为你会和我解释为什么一定要拿到那笔钱——于里昂热告诉我你接那位麦克白夫人的单子是因为你缺钱。”  
“呃……我只是想给琳买点东西。”  
她大大地叹口气。  
“说实在的，你假装不认识我的时候演技烂透了，桑克瑞德。”  
“这种事情本就不需要什么高强度的伪装水平……”桑克瑞德为自己开脱道，“更何况我相信你能解决的。”  
“又油嘴滑舌。你最好别在琳面前说这种话。”  
“好的，好的，沃特斯夫人。现在您可以高抬贵手放我一马了吗？”  
雅·修特拉露出一个微笑，轻轻扯住他的领带。  
“在那之前，你不觉得应该先给我一个合适的赔礼吗？亲爱的桑克瑞德·沃特斯先生？”  
他举起双手表示投降。

大魔法师于里昂热说得没错，千万不能小瞧魔女玛托雅。

>>>>>>>>>>番外·Another Part

钟敲过六点，琳提着书包打开家门。家里电话闪着提示灯，留言明显来自于雅·修特拉。她目光转向餐桌，发觉桌上放着烤好的吐司片和一份培根，还有一个……一个小盒子？  
琳捏起那小小的精致盒子，外包装没有落款也没有任何提示，她想到自己的两位做着非同一般职业的监护人，将那东西小心翼翼地放回原地。  
说不定是他们工作要用的东西。她这么想着，将培根放进了煎锅。  
虽然雅·修特拉说今天他们会回来稍微晚一些，但总归放心不下。琳坐立不安，在客厅里踱来踱去，最后在沙发上抱膝蜷着闭起了眼睛。  
“咔哒”，门打开的声音让她一下子从沙发上跳了起来。桑克瑞德先一步进来，手里拿着一只小小的礼物盒。  
“给你。”他说，“我买给你的礼物。”  
“啊……谢谢你，桑克瑞德先生！”她接过那只小巧精美的包装盒，突然想起了餐桌上那只似乎被人遗忘了的盒子：“我今天在餐桌上发现了一个盒——”  
“！”桑克瑞德的表情僵住了。在他试图开口解释前，雅·修特拉已经走到了餐桌边，将那盒子握在了手里。  
“不用担心，这是我们工作要用的东西。你快回房间吧，”她示意琳快些回房拆自己的礼物，“我和他稍微有些事情要商量。”  
小姑娘点点头，迅速回了自己的卧室。于是客厅里只剩下他们二人，她笑眯眯地将那只盒子摆在手心。  
“说吧，这是什么？难道爱的吟游诗人又要开始活动了？”  
桑克瑞德深呼吸又深呼吸。  
“这是你的礼物——白色情人节快乐。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *安提戈涅：《安提戈涅》的女主角，俄狄浦斯的女儿。  
> *送琳的是一条连衣裙。在雅·修特拉监督下重新买的款式，因为之前他挑的被雅·修特拉嫌弃了。  
> *送雅·修特拉的是一枚戒指。桑克瑞德亲手做的无暇戒指（？）


End file.
